Kevin The Hedgehog
Kevin the Hedgehog "known as Project X3NO according to his Grandfather Professor Manny" is a character created by Kevster823 https://www.deviantart.com/kevster823 Creation Kevin was first created in 2007 as "Project X3NO". He was a non official Fan Character as Kevster823 was in development at the time when he was on making him a sonic like character but with a different minor change to him. He didn't become an a Official character till 2009 where he was revealed in Facebook. He went threw minor changes over the years until Kevster's birthday on August 23rd 2012, where he went threw a major redesign with his fur being light blue with white detail on his quills, his eyes color were purple, new attire such as a purple shirt, blue jeans, white and purple shoes, and 3 black bangs Kevin 1.0. On January 31st 2019, as part of his 10th year in the community, he went threw a huge change to give him more edgier look. His changes were making his fur color dark turquoise and blue highlight (on the end of his quills only), 3 of his top and middle quills curve upwards and 3 bottom quills curve downwards, a new attire that removes of his shirts and pants to sport now a sleeveless coat. new shoes and gloves. The only thing he retain from his 2012 to 2018 design was his purple eyes. Biography W.I.P Birth and Tragic Although he believed he was born on planet Earth, Kevin was really born in Space Colony Ark living with his biological mother name Maddy The Hedgehog, his biological father Robin The Hedgehog, and his grandfather Professor Manny The Hedgehog, who were the only survivors when the Ark was raided by G.U.N. as the family hide at a secret location on the Ark in order to survive. During the 5 years he spent at the Ark after his birth, Professor Manny used Kevin as an experiment in order to make him more stronger and powerful like "Project Shadow" and "Project Purity", both are which something he took part of working with both Professor Gerald Robotnik and ' Professor Stanton Purity'. During the events of Sonic Adventures 2, he and his family manage to use the escape pod to leave the chaos that erupted when Team Dark of Dr.Eggman, Shadow The Hedgehog aka "Project Shadow" and Rouge The Bat arrived and took over the Ark in order to charge the Eclipse Cannon with Chaos Emeralds and use it to take over the world, unfortunately Sonic and Shadow defeated the Finalhazard, a transformation of Biolizard by by using Chaos Control and fusing with the cannon to do the ARK's collision course to earth, by using Chaos Control to teleport the ARK back into stable orbit. Kevin's files were lefted at the Ark and Rouge found them along with Purity's during her undercover mission. In his files, he was nicknamed "Project X3NO" by Manny. Following the Ark takerover by Team Dark, Kevin and his family arrived in planet Earth and found a home to live at a town near by the city that's called "Station Square", where Kevin spend his entire life at before he even knew that he was actually born in the Ark. Although he live with his family, he spends more time with his grandfather than his mom and dad, mainly because his mother and father were really busy at the time, while his grandfather is always there with him by helping him out and being used as a test project. At age 6, he was trained to fight by his father who was a defensive and a sword fighter, while his mother trained him to be smart, and his grandfather helped gained him powers and abilities. During his days in school the first person he met was Angelica, and the second was Andrew, in which Angelica was the first person Andrew meet. All 3 of them became best friends as they hang out in school and all over the places such as Station Square or in there each others houses. He also meet Katherine when he was 7 years old and started his first relationship with her. While he was on his way home from spending time in the movies with his bestfriends Andrew and Angelica, his house was set on fire by an unknown individual resulting Kevin in shocked as he was on his knees in tears worrying if his family had survived, his grandfather manage to escape in a perfect timing but was still taken to the hospital after the fire, his mom and dad however died in the fire as they were trapped and unable to escaped. The fire incident was called an purpose attack when video showed that unknown individual setup gasoline and had a lighter to create a fire scene. As time moved on Kevin began slowly to developed depression and anger after his mother's and father's death which resulted in a break up with his first girlfriend Katherine and missing school for weeks. He eventually went back to school and finished it to advance to middle school as he still has no memory on what happen during his birth. Middle School and A setup manipulation Appearances Kevin is a thin anthropomorphic hedgehog with dark turquoise fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and purple eyes. He has six quills on his head, three of which curve upwards and downwards, he has two spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, 6 bangs, two fang teeths and a short tail. For his attire, he wears a black and blue sleeveless coat, black fingerless cloves with a blue diamond on the back of his gloves and blue bracelet on the wrist area (both the diamond and bracelet glows), black sneakers with grey cuffs around the ankles, gray soles with a blue like gem in front and a blue trapezoid core on the back of the shoe that glows, and silver straps across the top. Powers & Ability While he was used as an experiment at the Ark by grandfather, he developed teleportation and Chaos Control. Just like Shadow, he could teleport for an unlimited time and has no wear down, and uses Chaos Control while having a an emerald in his procession. He also developed an ability to transfer his powers into his weapon of choice and makes them have a special effect. While being tested at his new home on Earth, he gain 4 powers. Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Poison. While hand to hand and his defensive battles, Kevin use fire, ice and electricity as a projectile just like his pistol. If he absorbs enough power, the bullets will create an effort in which once it hits and sets an object and his opponent on Fire, electrocuted, and frozen, however it doesn’t last long as it will take 5 to 7 seconds before the effect goes away. His poison power is mainly used for his Katana sword by transfers the power into the sword itself in which he uses it as a final blow and a kill move when finishing off his opponent, however the transfer takes a while to get it fully charged up, so he uses his other powers before using his Katana with his poison power. Weapons Kevin's main weapons of choice is the Glock G9 Handgun and the Katana. The Glock G9 handgun was found by him after a G.U.N soldiers body was on the floor who was presumed dead from a war and his Katana was used by his father back in the days when he was a swordfighter, he was given the sword from his grandfather who wanted Kevin to be the passing of the torch and keeps his legacy attached ever since his death. While he uses his Glock Handgun for Gun Fights, battles and missions, he uses the Katana the same as his handgun, but he'll only uses his Sword to rarely deflect projectiles and will mainly uses it as his final blow for the kill with his Poison powers are transferred to his sword. Personality W.I.P. Kevin is mainly friendly and likes to treat everyone nice if someone treats him the same way he does. He gets very shy when someone compliments him and if there's a girl with him that he'll find attractive. He'll rarely becomes Tsundere whenever he gets in a bad mood by being hostile before gradually becomes relaxed and kind. He's also very smart and he has a 102 IQ making him one of the most smartest characters in his group. Stat Ratings Speed - 10/10 Stamina - 8/10 Strength - 6/10 Offence - 7/10 Defense - 10/10 Powers - 9/10 Weapons - 7/10 Durability - 7/10 Relationships Shade the Hedgewolf Shade is Kevin's first child who was born in a hospital along with his mother Brittani The Hedgewolf (Kevin's ex wife). Shade became sad and depressed when his mother disappeared from the family, in which it resulted Kevin being single once again, and leaving the both of them alone all in one house. At age 7 he pursue to a singing classes and wanted to start a career to sing in front of the whole world. He quickly became popular after 10 local concerts after he was discovered by other people that he is the son of Kevin, who was also the mainstream attention during and after the fire accident that resulted of his mother and father death. At age 9 Shade was hire by an popular K-pop band to become a main vocalist and he was forced to move to Japan by his manager to achieved his lifelong dream in which he accepted. As of today, he still performing at age 12 and its making a lot of money in which he uses them and sends 50% of his check to his father. He visits him and stays over at his fathers house to spend more time with him for his vacation and he also goes to spend time with his childhood friends and his father's friends. Kevin is willing to support and protect his son at all cost rather he spends time with him or he's at japan singing and continue his career. 'Ally's' Shade the hedgewolf (his 12 year old son who's in a popular K-pop band) Angelica the hedgecat (the first childhood friend he met) Andrew the hedgehog (his childhood friend along with Angelica) Melissa the hedgehog (friend/she has a huge crush on him) Suki the hedgehog (friend he met at Middle school) Melody the dog (sidekick and close sister/she has a huge crush on him secretly) “Professor” Manny The hedgehog (his grandfather/alive till this day) Flame the hedgehog (sister/2nd oldest in his family) Purity the Hedgehog (friends, fellow ark mate, and has a major crush on along with Mist) Mist the hedgehog (friends/has a major crush on along with Purity) Sasha the hedgehog (friends/close sister) Rouge the bat (friendly rival/she tends to tease him alot) Shadow the hedgehog (good friends/weapon trainer) Sonic the hedgehog (good friends/former rival) Tails (friends/has no issues with him) Amy Rose (friends/no issues between both) Silver the hedgehog (friends/former rival) Knuckles the echidna (minor friends/main rival) 'Rivals' Knuckles the echidna (arch rival) Sonic the hedgehog (minor rival/in good terms) Rouge the bat (rival/minor friends) 'Enemies ' Katherine the cat (main enemie/responsible for his family death) Dr. Eggman (one of his main enemies) Metal Sonic Comic Appearances World Of Light Kevin is scheduled to appear in the World of light comic along with other characters, that Kevster823 owns, in order to stop Galeem and his army to take over the world. It's currently unknown what role he will portrayed in the comic. Reception Kevin The Hedgehog's first design, aka the facebook look according to the owner, received a mixed reaction for the design where people calling it "a nice personality but a lazy design". In DeviantArt, he still received a mixed reaction on his Bio and personality, but his design met with extreme negative reactions and responds by calling him "Sonic recolor", "Carbon Copy Sonic", etc. He received a major redesigned in Aug 2012, his 1.0 and 1.5 facelift design was received positive reception. On January 31st 2019, Kevin's 2.0 design was revealed and it received major positive reception with people saying "Kevin's best design ever". Quotes "The name is Kevin.... and I'm gonna uncover the truth about my mom and dad's death" ' (his main goal to break the curse of his past) "Sometimes I wonder why does she like me that much" ' (Referencing on why Melissa likes him a ton) "B-b-b-b-b-b-b baka don't say such thing" ' (Kevin in Tsundere mode) Trivia * Kevin is the first OC character and currently the main mascot to the owner Kevster823 ** He also becomes the oldest in terms of creation and debut * Among Kevster's OCs, Kevin is the only character to get married and had a kid * On the 1st teaser image on Kevster's twitter, he mention his first design the "Facebook Era" look ** This is most likely due to starting his career a year later by joining DeviantArt and FurAffinty * Kevin is so far the only character to be born in Space Colony Ark * Kevin's nickname Project X3NO was name during the time where he was created back in 2007. ** He's called by that nickname by G.U.N as a target. Gallerys birthday_gift_for_kevster823_by_mirgloluvsc_j-d5c9n4j.jpg|Kevin with the chaos emerald happy_bday_kevin__3_by_brittanithehedgehog-d5ca92q.png|A happy birthday fan art with Brittani (his ex-wife) kevin_the_hedgehog__gift_for_kevster823_by_lori_the_wolf-d7dyosx.png|A fan art made by lori the wolf from DeviantART Kevin_the_hedgehog_reference_2018_by_kevster823-dbnoeg5.png|Kevin's 1.5 look Ref Sheet for 2018 Kevin's_Icon.png|Kevin's 2012 to 2018 Logo Kevin_and_aristole_by_kevster823-d7wwy0d.jpg|Kevin with Aristole (Made by Icebullet on DA) Kevin_and_ireland_shut_up_and_kiss_me_babe_by_kevster823-d97nprk.png|Kevin with his ex gf Ireland (Base made by unknownspy from DA) Kevin_the_hedgehog_sonic_advance_version_by_kevster823-d7f6ac2.png|Kevin The Hedgehog in a Sonic Advance Version (Base made by MagicalPouchOfMagic from DA) Kevin_as_sly_cooper_fan_art_by_kevster823-d6ku7e5.jpg|Kevin cosplaying as Sly Cooper A_new_era_will_rise_teaser.png|The 1st teaser image of his new redesign coming up in 2019 Kevin;s_New_Look_Teaser_2.png|Second teaser image of his redesign Kevin's 2019 New Look SA .png|Third and Final teaser of his redesign Kevin's_2019_New_Look.png|Kevin's Current Design (2019 - present) Kevin's_Smash_Bros._Ultimate_Character_Wallpaper.png|Kevin's fighter card for Smash Bros Kevin's_2019_Icon.png|Kevin's current logo (2019 - present) Request_kevster823_by_jasie_norko_dcztg71-fullview.jpg|A fan art by Jasie-Norko from DeviantART 52607919_578845099284507_4463252902160367616_n.png|A fan art made by Ashley Privado on facebook Kevin's_Sonic_Channel_Art_2019.png|Kevin's 2019 Sonic Channel Art Kevin's_Sonic_Adventure.png|Kevin's Sonic Adventure Style Kevin_Request.png|Art done by 40DagreezKelvin Category:Hedgehog Category:Mobians Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Power Type Characters Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Wielding Characters Category:Armed with a sword Category:Teleportation powers Category:Good Category:Old characters